Free and Eruka's Adventure
by Nidhogg - The Malice Striker
Summary: Free and Eruka are invited by the werewolf king's son to the DWMA but will they find more? i stink at summaries FreexEruka T due to language and there will be a couple other stories.
1. of wolves and witches

Note: I do not own soul eater, Google maps, or anything else referenced, so please don't sue me.

This is the story of Free and Eruka trying to get the prince of wolves to Death City to begin his journey as a meister. (Again, I stink at summaries)

**Of Wolves and Witches**

It was mid-afternoon and Free had just stopped by at Eruka's house for a while when a letter came in the mail.

"What's this?" Free asked to himself as he opened the envelope.

**What the letter says**

Dear Free,

As you know my son, James Fanrir, is a meister who needs training so I have decided to make you in charge of the small caravan that is protecting my son. You may bring any help with you.

Signed,

King Fanrir

**End of letter**

"Hey Free what's up?" Eruka said as she walked in.

"Uh, nothing," Free lied, "I just got some mail, that's all."

But, unfortunately for him Eruka saw threw his lie and snatched the letter away from him.

"What the hell?" Eruka asked as she read the letter.

Before she got an answer she noticed that Free was packing a suitcase.

"It's business that I have to do, so I'll be gone for a while." Free stated as he finished packing.

As Free opened the door Eruka quickly slammed it shut before saying, "The letter says that you can bring help."

"So?" he asked cluelessly

"So I figure I could help." She said with a smile on her face

"You can't," the werewolf said with a slight frown on his face.

"Why not" the confused witch stated.

"Because it's too dangerous for me to bring you into this." Free stated in an aggressive voice before he noticed the scared look on Eruka's face.

"Eruka, I'm sorry, I just snapped." He said trying to calm the witch down.

At that moment, as if on cue, knocking came from the door and a voice called, "Hey, Free are you in there?"

End of chapter one.

Sorry about the cliffhanger ending but I can't think of anything else before I reveal some new characters

Sincerely,

The Dark Lord of Doom


	2. meet the prince's caravan

Again I don't own soul eater, Google maps, or anything else referenced here

Here comes the prince of wolves and his caravan

Meet the Prince's Caravan

"I think this is the right place." The voice said

"Perhaps we should check the map again." Another voice said, but this one was emotionless

Free slowly tried to open the door to see who the voices belonged to, then Eruka just flung the door open revealing a guy in his mid-teens, around 16, holding a map and a man who was dressed like a nutcracker.

"Hey Free." The kid stated as he walked in.

"Sir, I believed we should ask before we walk in." the other man said with an emotionless voice.

"Right you are, Clockwork," The guy with a map said before asking, "May we come in?"

"Uh… sure why not." Eruka stated with a bewildered face.

"Here we go." Free mumbled to himself.

At that moment Clockwork began to introduce himself to Eruka, "Greetings, I am Clockwork, the master puppeteer and personal servant to the royal wolf family, as you can see I am accompanying the prince of wolves, James Fanrir."

"You can call me Jim." The prince said

"So you're the prince?" Eruka asked

"Yeah, Why?" Jim responded

"I thought you would have a little more protection than just one guy." She stated

"Actually, Clockwork here is one of the deadliest people I know." The prince responded

"Also, the caravan is consisted of people the prince chooses, but in this case the king is telling me to." Free explained to Eruka.

"She can come." Jim said surprising everyone.

"How did you know I wanted to come?" Eruka asked.

"True sight," Jim explained, "A special ability in the royal family in which the user can see everything about a person, motives, emotions, and even the true form of someone."

"You can read emotions." Eruka blushed as she looked at Free.

"Yeah, but I don't give out any personal info." The mischievous prince said with a devilish smile.

"Alright, just let me get my bags." The witch stated before rushing into the next room.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Free asked as he grabbed the scheming prince.

"Temper, temper, I'm just trying to push two souls together and closer to true realization." Jim stated as a plan came to his mind.

This is as much I'm writing before the next chapter so as I go out I shall reference the anime _Oh! Edo Rocket_ with this exiting line

TAMAYAAAAAAA


	3. insert snappy chapter title here

I don't own soul eater, Google maps, or anything else referenced here.

This chapter shows a new character and the last one for a couple of chapters

Eruka learns of a wolf in love

"Okay I'm ready." The frog witch said as she came back into the room to find Free holding the prince by the collar.

"Forgive my master and Free, for they always fight from time to time." Clockwork stated in his same emotionless voice.

"Okay, now that everyone is ready we can go." Fanrir said as he grabbed both Eruka's and Free's bags.

"But, sir you still need a weapon." Clockwork interrupted as Fanrir gained lines of gloom above his head.

"Yeah, and I didn't see Kiyara walk in with you, where is she?" Free questioned.

"Long story short, we're going to meet her later." He said gloomily.

"Who's Kiyara?" Eruka asked as the prince got gloomier.

"Kiyara Bladez is the only werewolf who is a weapon that we currently know of." Clockwork explained.

"So she's Jim's weapon partner." Eruka stated as Fanrir became gloomier.

"What's wrong with Jim?" Free asked as someone finally noticed him getting gloomier.

As everyone noticed the prince in the corner drinking out of a canteen he gloomily said, "I'm just a little nervous about seeing her again."

"I think there's a little more to that," Eruka said, "I think you may like her."

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?" the prince shouted out.

"Yeah that pretty much answers as a yes." Free plainly said.

"My lord has felt somewhat strange after the kishin was revived which is why his father is sending to the DWMA." Clockwork stated.

"Alright so we can go know?" Fanrir asked.

"Yes we can and then we'll go meet Kiyara." Clockwork said.

And after that they all went out the door following Jim and his map that he apparently got off of Google maps until night came and they had to set up camp.

"Damn, time sure goes by fast." Fanrir said as they all finished setting up the tent.

"So how are we all going to fit in there?" Eruka asked.

"I dabble a bit in magic, but I kinda suck at it." Jim stated.

"Nonsense," Clockwork interrupted, "You were able to make me an artificial body and a new soul after the star clan killed me 500 years ago."

"Say what know?" Eruka questioned.

"My current body is artificial after the prince here required a 'buddy' or something like that which could be immortal through mystic powers." Clockwork explained.

"True but I think that everyone should get some sleep." Free mentioned.

And when everyone got into the tent it appeared on the inside like a normal home from something out of Harry potter.

"Roomier than the last time I was here." Free stated.

"Yeah and we're going to meet with Kiyara tomorrow then go to the academy." Fanrir stated before going to a room labeled _James Fanrir_ while Clockwork went to a room labeled _Clockwork_.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Eruka asked.

"The guest room." Clockwork stated pointing to a bedroom labeled _Guest_.

"IN THE SAME ROOM?" Eruka and Free blurted out at the same time while they were blushing slightly.

"It's a two bed guest room." Fanrir said before he closed his door.

And so the chapter ends on that note of witch the prince's plan begins to unfold moment by moment.


End file.
